


【镜梦】废弃之花hp番外

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, 镜梦 - Relationship





	【镜梦】废弃之花hp番外

"接下来是犯罪预告，我要绑架飞彩，准确的说我要绑架飞彩的人生。"

一

庭院里的玫瑰结了几个小小的花苞，作为真正的没有进行过基因改造的玫瑰，它的花苞既小花期又短，并不具备观赏性也无法长期绽放，实在难以想象，这是通常作为一种表达爱意的花朵。所以，哪怕是纯种的玫瑰，也是一种被废弃的花朵。永梦家的庭院里，就是种着大片的基因优良的纯种玫瑰，所以永梦一眼在霍格沃滋的花丛里辨别出那几朵可怜的花苞。

很快他们就要毕业了，永梦看着那几朵花苞，心底涌上了几分意味不明的情绪。

"等你们开花的时候，我就要走了。"永梦蹲在花丛前，右手捏着魔杖，食指敲了魔杖两下，最终还是什么都没做，"我们都是被人丢弃的呢。"

"抱歉让你久等了……"飞彩疑惑地看着永梦似乎在和花丛说些什么，处理毕业的事情花了些时间，飞彩急匆匆地赶过来，额头上冒了些细汗。

"没关系，我也是刚刚到。"永梦起身，拍打了几下长袍上粘上的浮土，"都处理好了吗？"

"还有一点，不过也就是递交几份文件罢了。"

飞彩自然地牵过永梦的手，永梦则是顺势直接跳到飞彩面前，直接被飞彩拉进怀里。

"真的不和我一起去毕业旅行吗？"为了庆祝飞彩毕业，镜家在年初就已经定好了度假行程，虽然在去年圣诞节的时候，就已经确认过永梦的意向，但是飞彩还是希望永梦可以和他一起度过重要的毕业假期。

永梦亲昵地蹭了蹭飞彩的颈窝："不了，我有些必须要处理的事情。"

飞彩叹了一口气，不等他再说些什么，永梦便凑到他眼前，和他黏黏糊糊地交换了一个吻。飞彩便不再追问了，就算再亲密的人，也会有不想让人触碰的禁忌。

"公寓那边已经整理好了，随时可以搬过去。"飞彩的余光撇到了那几朵小的可怜的花苞，"母亲来信说，院子里的花也已经结花苞了，不过等我们搬过去似乎花期就结束了。"

"嗯，我知道。我以前有说过吗？其实我家的庭院里就种了一样的玫瑰。"永梦的目光变得飘忽，"也不是什么要紧的事情，难得的毕业前的休息日，该去做些什么好呢……"

"什么都不做，就这样漫无目的地走走也不错。"飞彩握紧永梦的手，"以后就没有这种机会了。"

"哎？"永梦的神色又变得生动起来，"飞彩也会说这样的话啊。"

"以后的休息日不准人拜访……"飞彩认真地考虑起工作后的同居生活。

"啊，这样可不行！"永梦连忙制止住飞彩这种想法，以永梦对飞彩的了解，如果他不反对，飞彩以后一定会变得在圣芒戈交不到朋友，"一般大家还是会邀请朋友到家里的吧……总之，我们去散散步吧！"

永梦急匆匆拉着飞彩走动起来，不知不觉走到了学校旁边的湖边。草地上三三两两地聚集着学生。永梦和飞彩对视了一眼，默契地拿出魔杖，两只银白色的守护神顺着魔杖尖跑向湖泊，消失在远方。永梦毫无征兆地扑向飞彩，飞彩措手不及的被永梦扑倒在草地上，飞彩的头发和长袍上粘上些杂草，惹得跨坐在飞彩身上的永梦忍不住笑起来。

"你啊……"

"对不起，对不起，我没想到哈哈哈哈哈。"永梦俯下身摘掉飞彩头发上的杂草，垂下眼才发现两个人离得有些过于近了，只要他再低一些就能亲吻到飞彩的眼睑，"啊……"

"现在想逃走也太晚了点。"飞彩箍紧永梦的腰，"我是被谁害得滚在地上的。"

永梦飞快地在飞彩脸颊上啄了一下，紧接着弹跳起身，伸手将飞彩拉了起来。

"你要不要先回去换一件长袍……"永梦现在才为自己的鲁莽行为感到羞愧，红透的耳尖随着气息抖动了两下。

飞彩当然无法穿着沾满杂草和露水的长袍，施了清理一新的魔咒后，还是决定回宿舍换一件干净的长袍。罪魁祸首自然是乖乖地跟在飞彩身后。拉文克劳的宿舍在高塔顶部，也有过那么几次，两个人偷偷藏在拉文克劳的塔顶复习天文学的课程，只不过更多的时候，永梦的注意力会不由得聚集在飞彩身上，泛出几分窃喜之后，趁着飞彩还没发现，连忙翻动一页书本。

"飞彩。"永梦突然站定在一扇窗前，指着那扇窗，"你还记得吗？"

飞彩回过头，看着永梦的笑脸，脸上浮现出几分宠溺的笑容，然后飞彩没有使用魔咒，而是用手推开窗，风吹动飞彩前额的头发。

"记得。"

"我就是在这说'我要绑架飞彩'。"永梦咯咯地笑起来，"那个时候飞彩也太忙了，除了在礼堂根本见不到飞彩。"

"抱歉。"飞彩双手握住永梦的手，"去了圣芒戈之后，可能会变得更忙。"

"飞彩不需要道歉，说不定会是我更忙呢！"永梦有些不好意思地低下头，"而且……我也不会再感到寂寞了，再怎么样，我们总会回家的。我可是很擅长做饭哦！飞彩你……"

"我很早就和母亲请教过了。"为了同居，飞彩几年前就开始和母亲学习生活技能，关于家务魔咒的书更是塞满了一格书架。

"啊，飞彩也太犯规了！我本来想好好地炫耀一番的！"永梦有些遗憾，但飞彩总是习惯于做好一切准备，虽然在去年飞彩向永梦提出了毕业之后的同居邀请，但以飞彩的性格，肯定已经准备了很长一段时间，在永梦毫不犹豫的同意后，飞彩马上列出了几处合适的公寓，不管是户型还是周边环境，都是非常理想的安居之处。

永梦眨眨眼，露出狡黠的笑容："接下来是犯罪预告！我要绑架飞彩，准确地说我要绑架飞彩的人生！"

说出如此豪言壮语地永梦，将"预告信"印在飞彩的唇上。

二

宝生清长回到家看到站在窗边的永梦没有任何表示，向着妻子的画像道了一句"我回来了"，便回到屋子里了，他自然也没注意到永梦脚边的行李箱。而在他换好衣服后，永梦依旧没有离开，终是露出了几分惊讶的神色，只是这种情绪消失的很快，让永梦根本没有捕捉到。

父子两个人一言不发的吃完晚饭，永梦将自己的碗筷洗刷干净，在客厅门口踌躇了些许时间，还是踏进了那个毫无生活气息的客厅，坐到了宝生清长旁边。宝生清长对于永梦反常的举动并无反应，他的注意力始终在手上的那份预言家日报上。

"我毕业了。"

永梦试图想要用他学到的正常的家庭交流方式开场，但是宝生清长依旧没有任何反应。

"考试成绩应该算是要比很多人要优秀吧。"永梦到也没有很失望，自说自话一般，完成他的独角戏，"我在圣芒戈找了一份工作，我很喜欢。"

永梦顿了顿，看向他素未谋面的母亲，"我在霍格沃滋交了很多朋友，黎斗学长设计的飞天扫把真的很厉害，贵利矢前辈去做了傲罗，大我前辈最近没有什么消息……我还遇到了我最重要的人，11岁在对角巷那天能和飞彩说上话真是太好了。"

永梦起身，走到窗旁，手掌贴在冰冷的大理石台面上，庭院里零星散落着几片玫瑰花的花瓣，花瓣因为缺水边缘卷起。玫瑰的花期很短，可能不用赶上一场风雨，这片像杂草一样的玫瑰花丛很快就会凋零。

"四年级的时候我找到了赚钱的方法，金库里的钱再没少过我猜你大概从来没发现。就魁地奇来讲，我应该算是天才吧，一年级抓到金色飞贼赢得学院杯。其实也有不少球队希望我能成为职业球员，不过我还是更想成为医生。"

"我当过魁地奇队长，当过级长，虽然我并没有什么强烈的需求，但是能通过这些身份帮到大家，我真的很高兴。"永梦的脸上流露出温柔的神情，"霍格沃滋的每一天都是充满希望的一天，虽然也有难过的时候，但现在回想起来，就算是那些记忆也变成了我珍视的回忆。我真的很喜欢霍格沃滋，但是人总要长大，"

永梦耐心地将他霍格沃滋的生活，有一搭没一搭地讲着，没有什么条理性，想到什么便说什么，就像是正常父子之间的闲聊，报纸翻动的声音是给永梦唯一的回应，永梦根据翻动的频率，推测起那个版面有多少报道是宝生清长感兴趣的。永梦觉得有些渴了，从厨房里飘出来两个杯子和水壶，杯子一个是宝生清长的，一个是客用的。咔哒一声，杯子落在桌子上，永梦则双手接住杯子，宝生清长倒是没客气地拿起盛满热水的杯子。永梦眨眨眼，觉得自己大概是唯一一个给主人倒水的客人。

"我要离开了。这是我最后一次来这。"永梦无法将这里称作家，宝生父子第一次，也是唯一一次的成长话题，便是以永梦单方面的报告和离开结束了。他的父母给予他生命，成年前的所有经历，他们理应知道，这是他唯一的未完成的事情，而现在一切都结束了。永梦不能和自己的童年和解，但是他必须和自己的童年告别，就像他自己说的人总要长大。永梦接下来的人生，便和宝生清长再无关系。

永梦提起脚边的行李箱："希望不要在圣芒戈见到你，这是我对你最后的祝福。"

永梦的脚步很轻，这是他养成的习惯，空荡荡的客厅如果回荡脚步声，对于小孩子总是有些吓人。在门即将关上的时候，宝生清长说出了今晚对他的儿子的第一句话。

"那天你为什么没有死。"

宝生永梦听到这句话，回过头，宝生清长像是石像一样，用那双毫无感情的瞳孔凝视着妻子的画像。关上门的永梦，永远听不到下一句话：

"我为什么没有死。"

三

不等这个夏天结束，公寓前的小花园已经变得有些萧瑟，地上还未腐烂的花瓣昭示这里曾经有过那么几朵花。永梦撑着脸坐在公寓前的台阶上，行李箱放在公寓的门口。永梦和飞彩买下这栋公寓后，永梦再也没来过。在飞彩毕业旅行期间，永梦也没有独自先搬进这栋公寓里。永梦固执地认为，必须和飞彩一起搬进来才是正常的搬家流程。当然，永梦并没有和飞彩说，而是选择在飞彩回来的日期，等待飞彩。

永梦对眼前的花园和屋内装修没有任何想法，但却在苦恼今天晚上是做咖喱还是汉堡肉，想必食材要去附近的商店采购，麻瓜的商店很方便，一些麻瓜的饭店也很美味。在飞彩不在的日子，永梦将就近的商业区逛了个遍，并且有信心给飞彩当向导，就像曾经飞彩在霍格莫德那样。

在永梦陷入思考的时候，从天而降的花瓣像雨一样落在永梦身上。飞彩提着行李箱站在庭院门口，随着飞彩挥动魔杖，花瓣聚集起来，变成一朵玫瑰花落在永梦的掌心。

永梦怔怔的看着掌心里的玫瑰花，忘记起身。飞彩没有询问永梦为什么没有进去，而是将行李放在一边和永梦并排坐下。

“现在应该说‘欢迎回来’。”

“啊……”永梦捧着花，张着嘴慌乱地转过头，“欢迎回来，飞彩！”

“我回来了。”

飞彩吻了一下永梦的脸颊，惹得永梦红了脸。

“刚刚在想什么事情那么入神？”

“我晚上做吃汉堡肉……啊，不是，我是想问飞彩晚上想不想吃汉堡肉。”

飞彩被永梦的慌乱逗笑了:"只要营养均衡，汉堡肉也不是不可以。"

“我……我会做蔬菜的！”永梦连忙解释。

“那我给永梦打下手好了。”

飞彩的笑意终是绷不住了，肆意地笑出声。永梦捧着花，反应过来飞彩是在捉弄他，倒是也没生气，跟着飞彩一起笑起来。

“永梦说要绑架我对吧。”飞彩见永梦变得开心起来，拉过永梦的手，“之前是犯罪预告，现在是不是该实施犯罪了。”

“没错！我现在就要绑架飞彩！”永梦用力的点点头，“不接受当事人反对意见。”

“那么，从现在开始我是你的共犯了，永梦。”

飞彩捧着永梦的手，单膝跪在永梦面前，在永梦手中的玫瑰一片片凋落，就算是魔法也无法起死回生，随着花苞的凋零，一枚戒指展现在永梦眼前。一瞬间泪水模糊了永梦的双眼，泪水落在枯萎的花瓣和那枚戒指上。

“我同样不接受当事人意见。”飞彩为永梦拭去泪水。

在玫瑰含苞待放的日子，永梦绑架了飞彩的人生；在美好的花期，永梦离开了霍格沃兹；而在枯萎的时候，永梦离开了他的“过去”。他的人生就像庭院里的玫瑰，是被人废弃的花朵。就算是废弃之花，飞彩仍是将每一片花瓣都珍藏起来，直到永梦能和他自己和解，因为那是名为“宝生永梦”的人生。

“欢迎回来，飞彩。”

“我回来了。”


End file.
